


Notre vie imparfaite

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Après Poudlard, Drabble, Ficothèque Ardente, Harry Potter after Poudlard, M/M, Recueil, Soirée Drabbles, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des instantanés de vie en un recueil de drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble de drabbles écrits dans le cadre de la soirée des drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente
> 
> Thème de la soirée : les films d'horreur  
> Prompts : des photos extraites de films d'horreur communiquées au début de chaque heure. Elles figurent en début de chaque texte.
> 
>  

 

 

**Chapitre 1. Cauchemar**  

 

Film : Carrie

 

Harry se réveille le cœur battant, les tempes moites. Encore ce cauchemar. Il n'en peut plus de le faire nuit après nuit. Depuis des semaines la vision de sa mère adolescente, couverte de sang, vêtue d'une robe de bal écarlate le hante. Elle semble terrifiée. Cela ne rime à rien. Scène venue du passé ? Il l'ignore. Il expire pour se reprendre, se serre contre le corps chaud de son amant qui grogne et l'enlace.

—  Encore ce cauchemar ? interroge-t-il avec tendresse. Viens, petit gryffi.

Il pousse un soupir de bien-être en se pelotonnant entre ses bras. Ses mains parcourent sa peau, rassurantes. Il connaît trop son homme et sait que ça ne durera pas. En effet, les caresses se font sensuelles et cherchent à l'émouvoir. Il dépose des baisers légers sur son visage avant d'effleurer ses lèvres de coups de langue mutins.

—  Nuit après nuit, je te ferai perdre tes peurs, murmure-t-il.

Leur baiser se fait passionné, emporté, presque violent. Ses mains parcourent le bas de ses reins lui provoquant des frissons, pendant que sa bouche descend vers son boxer, ultime barrière avant sa nudité.

—  Dray, geint-il.

—  Je suis là. Oublie, lui ordonne-t-il.

Il crie son plaisir, oubliant bientôt jusqu'à son nom.


	2. Godric's Hollow

 

 

 

 Film : La dame en noir

Pourquoi a-t-il eu cette idée stupide de venir là, dans ce cimetière qui lui rappelle tant de souvenirs pénibles ? Les yeux fixés sur la tombe de ses parents, des images violent son esprit. Des images d'un temps qu'il ignore. Un sorcier noir qui entre en sa maison et sa mère qui se dresse devant lui. Des échanges durs, des ricanements, des cris de peur, des éclairs verts. Et ce visage dément qu'il repousse avec horreur. Il frissonne, il lui a semblé percevoir un frôlement contre lui, il se retourne. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tient là dans le brouillard du crépuscule. Au fond, une maison sombre qu'il ne connaît qu'à travers ces yeux, les yeux carmins d'un fou. Une maison où ont péri moldus et sorciers. Et le léger effleurement n'est autre que celui du gigantesque serpent qui rampe à ses pieds dardant sur lui ses orbes obliques. Des tombes qui l'entourent sortent les âmes que le maudit a condamnées. En un cortège fantomatique, elles défilent, lui reprochant son impuissance à les sauver. Il reste là, tétanisé, les fixant, alors qu'elles s'approchent menaçantes.

—  Chéri ? s'inquiète son homme dont les bras l'enlacent. Ils seraient fiers de toi, tu sais.

 


	3. Soirée Gryffondor

 

 

 Film : Orange mécanique

 

Quelle idée ont-ils eu de répondre à l'invitation de Seamus et Lavande ? Ensemble, ils ne pouvaient organiser qu'une soirée loufoque, voire déjantée. Et les voilà tous réunis, dans ce club londonien attendant les consommations devant des tables improbables faites de corps de femmes nus en pierre blanche aux sexes proéminents, sans parler des statues provocantes penchant leurs seins pointus vers eux. Le garçon pose sur le ventre immaculé et froid les verres de whisky. Il n'ose pas regarder Draco. Il entend déjà ses commentaires féroces sur les stupides et insortables Gryffondor. Le rire moqueur qui résonne le stupéfie.

—  Si tu voyais ta tête, souffle son homme.

Il lui lance un coup d’œil hésitant. Ses doigts se mêlent aux siens, son pouce caresse sa paume discrètement.

—  Des corps de femme, se marre-t-il. Et regarde moi la dégaine du serveur ! On dirait un peintre en bâtiment.

—  Dray, lui reproche-t-il doucement.

—  Oui, ma puce ? Je connais un moyen pour que tu ne vois plus ses abominations, raille-t-il.

Par la nuque, il attire sa tête et lui roule la pelle du siècle qu'il lui rend avec entrain. La passion les emporte loin du décor trivial et de leurs amis dont les rires gras les poursuivent dans leur bulle.

 

 


	4. Soirée Serpentard

 

 

 Film : From Hell

Il fallait s'y attendre, après la soirée Gryffondor, la Serpentard. Dans l'arrière salle d'une fumerie de chicha, Théo, avec des gestes minutieux, leur prépare des verres d'absinthe. Ce n'est pas le premier et l'ivresse, déjà, se fait sentir. Les mains de Draco sont sur son corps, l'une de façon possessive autour de sa taille, l'autre caresse la sienne posée sur la cuisse nerveuse de son homme. Le regard gris semble un peu incertain, pourtant la bouche qui le cherche sans plus s'occuper de ses anciens condisciples est conquérante et sûre d'elle. Lorsqu'elle descend sur son cou, remonte dans le creux derrière l'oreille, elle le fait frémir et il soupire d'envie. Son tee-shirt disparaît de son torse enlevé par son Serpentard soudain pressé et pressant.

—  Draco ! s'offusque-t-il.

—  Juste ça, chéri, je veux sentir ta peau.

Et déjà ses dents marquent son épaule. L'instant suivant, à moitié nu, Draco colle sa moiteur contre la sienne. La fée verte passe de sa bouche à la sienne répandant sa chaleur perverse dans ses veines alors que la caresse osée de la langue de Draco durcit son désir serré contre son flanc. Lorsqu'il le renverse sur le divan derrière lui, il gémit de plaisir oublieux des serpents qui les épient.

 


	5. Halloween

 

 

 Film : Sweeney Todd

 

Le miroir de leur chambre renvoie une image bien étonnante. L'idée d'assister à ce bal costumé d'Halloween, il la doit à Draco. Le thème de la soirée : les films d'horreur. Il a choisi un serial killer alors que son chéri a opté pour un vampire. Si lui a une belle mèche blanche, les yeux maquillés de brun et la peau blafarde, Dray a les cheveux plus foncés que les siens qui durcissent ses traits, accentuent ses pommettes et font ressortir l'acier de ses prunelles. Il est magnifique. Lui se reconnaît à peine. Son compagnon a l'air enchanté. Sa poitrine appuyée contre son dos, il fait mine de le mordre.

—  Veux-tu être mon calice ? l'interroge-t-il très sérieusement. Pour l'éternité ? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

Il reste muet, incertain. Est-il sérieux ? Est-ce réellement une demande en mariage ?

—  Tu n'as pas peur de te faire assassiner pendant la nuit ? raille-t-il, fidèle à son personnage.

—  Je suis immortel, lui rappelle-t-il.

Draco ne quitte pas leur reflet du regard et ses mains parcourent son corps, insistent sur son pubis, sur sa hampe dure de son désir. Son souffle s'accélère.

—  Réponds-moi ! lui enjoint-il.

—  Oui, soupire-t-il les yeux sur le miroir.

 


End file.
